Hot Spring at Hokkaido
by beriath
Summary: RLSP Challenge No.11: Ryoma-kun tells Sakuno why he's been so mean to her.


**Hot Spring at Hokkaido**

RYOSAKU Lemony Squad Productions  
Challenge No.11

Midnight fully devoured the silver plate, and the stars were shy to show their presence. The cold winter ambiance at Hokkaido where only white plums survived contrasted perfectly to the hot springs. Antique Japanese lanterns granted a source of light, and there appeared a young girl dressed in a plain cherry pink yukata, in which the color complemented her mahogany silky hair. Like a timid child exploring the wonders in nature, she exposed her delicate fingers to feel the warmth of the geyser, allowing herself prepared for a soothing outdoor bath. Carefully her eyes patrolled at her surrounding, to assure no one else is nearby. She then gently wore off her garments and slowly stepped into the water.

The girl let escaped a little moan of relaxation when the spring moisturized her ivory flesh. After a long day work of errands, she deserved a moment of revitalization and tranquility. In such comfortable moment, her sweet voice hummed a few enchanting melodies, while cleansing her tender womanly body. Her state of mind became unaware of famished eyes observing her revealing figure at a distance because she was too over-confident on her assumptions of no other person occupying the little sanctuary at late night. Well, she was wrong - she definitely missed certain one's presence.

"Oi, Ryuzaki, I didn't know you can sing that good." A mocking voice of a male amplified from a corner, behind the rocks that divided the huge spring into two sections.

Sakuno stopped dead at the appearance of the voice's owner - the celebrity of the tennis world - Echizen Ryoma, whose body was equally bare as hers soaking in the same cozy spring. Oh my, she mentally screamed, and her face fully betrayed her rising blood pressure proportionally to the water temperature. A total embarrassment, one shall say, that it was the worst prank she'd ever experienced in her entire life. She urged to leave the scene in a puff. However, it seemed that something important was missing...

"Eh? Where's my towel?"

Nothing was more interesting than seeing the girl panicking in search for her towel. She also realized that her yukata was gone as well.

"Goodness, what should I do?" She whimpered, and tears began to flow from her soaking eyes. Standing up was not an option for her if she didn't want to give an eye candy to the young man smirking at the corner. She wrapped her slender body in her arms, and sank herself down the level of her eyes to cover the intensive shade of red on her face. It was a second later when she felt something was patting behind her back, and she turned around and met shinny little eyes right straight her face.

And both squealed at the same pace.

"A monkey!?" Sakuno's expression was composed entirely of surprises and anxiety. The animal, on the other hand, took a good grab of her garments and ran away.

"My clothes! Give me back!" The monkey was then nowhere to be seen, and poor Sakuno felt completely hopeless.

"What should I do?" It was the second time she pled her brain to generate solutions. Why should she be always the unfortunate character to encounter embarrassments? Why? Why? She asked herself so many whys that could almost challenge Itsuki of Rokkaku's records.

"Oi, you're too careless." Cat-eye boy said in a nonchalant tone, pretending to be cool and his attention returned to his cup of drink, sipping the authentic taste of it.

Sakuno's mood had sunken to the deepest pit, "Ryoma-kun, are you having fun to see how clumsy I am?"

"What if my answer is positive?" He replied in a devilish way. There he took another sip of his drink.

Anyone could distinguish the desperate look of the girl who was holding back her tears, and sullen she was, "Why are you always so mean to me!?"

"I'll tell you if you come here." Ryoma signaled her.

"No way." Sakuno shook her head like a little child, being afraid of any further shame.

"Too bad. I thought I'm the only one who could help you out here."

His last phrase intrigued Sakuno's naive mind that he would ease her situation without any hidden intention. There wasn't any choice left, anyway. She slowly walked in the water across to the other side then beseeched, "Onegai, Ryoma-kun, please help me retrieve my clothes."

Cat eyes scanned timid red rabbit eyes, followed he scrolled her revealing shoulders. Damn, the young man mentally cursed, she was too alluring for his exceptional control. Perhaps the water ripples blocking the better sight underwater did perform its usefulness.

"It'll cost you, very." He continued gulping his drink.

Sakuno said nothing but her gaze fixed on the porcelain bottles.

"What?" Ryoma gave a puzzled look.

"Ano... Ryoma-kun... I'm thirsty..."

Ryoma sighed. She trusted too much on him. Couldn't she figure out how much he wanted her, yet she threw that innocent look without the sense of protecting herself?

He passed his white porcelain cup to her. After she savored the transparent liquid, she muttered, "Is this sake? I never thought it was such delicious."

"Are you Japanese?" Ryoma was stunned by her weird comment and - delicious? What a funny term to describe alcoholic drinks. "Do you want more?"

Sakuno nodded earnestly and shared a mouthful one after another with him. It seemed they had forgotten the uneasiness of the unexpected scenario: two young adolescents of the opposite gender naked in the hot spring drinking sake with the same cup.

"Ano... Ryoma-kun... Why am I feeling so... hot?"

Ryoma suddenly felt dumb. "Baka, don't tell me you're drunk after a few cups of mild sake."

"Mou, I'm not drunk! But it's amazing to see Ryoma-sama doing split steps even in the water~ sugoi~!!"

"Geez, you're obviously drunk. And what's with that 'sama' honorific? Come on, wait here and I'll get you a yukata." Ryoma tightened the towel wrapped his lower half and motioned where he placed his clothes. It was his fault to let her drink so much. His moral side accused himself for wanting to take advantage over a helpless girl.

The drunken Sakuno found difficulties in supporting her movements and lost her balance, leaning to Ryoma's strong-built body. Ryoma swallowed hard at the contact of her soft flesh.

"Ryoma-kun, you still haven't explained why you're always so mean to me... Am I so bad to make you hate me?" She blabbered. It was rare to see the Sakuno, whose reputation of being a decent good girl, was acting hysterics in front of him.

"I'm mean to you?"

"Yes..." She pouted.

His strains had been shattered. His breath was gradually heavier to the point to suffocate. Demons must have possessed him to react lecherous whenever she was near him.

"I'm going to be more mean to you." He pressed his lips against hers and caged her freedom in his arms. Every inch of her body was intruded by the merciless touch of the evil prowler in her eyes. He nibbled her ears, cleavage, and breasts without listening her protests. Though so, she admitted the sensation was addictive that it didn't take long to shamelessly beg for more, crying for his name.

"You look attractive whenever I tease you." He whispered.

Insanity manipulated his male hormones to an extent of being greater irrational. The strong desire to taint her tormented him constantly. He couldn't wait any longer, honestly, but seeing the already fainted Sakuno during the foreplay arose his guilty conscience.

"Mada mada." He exhaled profoundly. "I'm not yet that low to do this to the unconscious you, though I won't promise anything next time - I'll make sure you'll cry out sexily loud." Then he carried the girl out of the hot spring and covered her naked body with his yukata, bringing her along the way to her room.

The trip to Hokkaido was brilliant, of course, thanks to the unknown monkey for giving him such great opportunity, heh.

{owari}

"Tennis no Oujisama" is the property of Konomi Takeshi. All rights reserved for the original author. This fiction is for the purpose of fan amusement only. No infringement intended. If you wish to complain about Beriath's plots or writing technicalities, please contact her directly via beriath (at) yahoo (dot) com, or by using FFnet's review submission services.

This story was created on October 14, 2006.

Thanks again to Aibou-chan and Ridicully, for often pointing out my grammatical errors.


End file.
